1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the testing for short circuits in fusible link arrays which are used in Programmable Read Only Memories (PROM) and Programmable Array Logic, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical array employing fusible links, a bit of information is represented by a fusible link, also called a "fuse". The presence or absence of a fuse determines the logical state of a bit. The device is manufactured with all fuses intact; that is, all bits in one logical state. The user of the device can choose the state of a bit by either leaving the fuse intact, or blowing the fuse (programming the bit) to create an open circuit (i.e. an absent fuse.) Ideally, all devices manufactured will have all their fuses intact before being packaged and sold, and when sold, every fuse the user wants to blow will, indeed, blow. In reality, of course, this is not the case. Some devices have fuses missing and some devices will have fuses that won't blow.
A missing fuse in the array is easy to detect, and is caught before the device is packaged. It is detected by checking the logical state on the output pin of the device. The logical state for a missing fuse will be opposite to that for an intact fuse. The device can be tested for any missing fuses at the wafer sorting level of the manufacturing process.
When a fuse is intact but refuses to blow, it is for one of several reasons. The fuse itself may be fatter or thicker than a normal fuse and therefore requires more power to blow; more indeed than the programmer can provide. It, therefore, remains intact when an attempt to program it is made. Also, metal particles can short out a fuse. For example, a small piece of metal can short from the emitter of the array transistor to the bit line. Metal can also short from the word line to the bit line. In both cases, the metal will not blow as a fuse will. The metal requires a great deal more power to melt and break down than the fuse material, and it prevents the fuse from blowing by providing an alternate path for the programming current. The fuse, therefore, remains intact. These are examples of what is defined collectively as a "fuse short".
In summary, a missing fuse can be found by detecting the wrong logical state at the output pin of the device. However, a fuse short will show the correct logical state on the output until an attempt is made to program it, at which time the output pin will still show the logical state of an intact fuse indicating that the fuse has failed to blow. The problem is that the device has been packaged and sold to the user before the fuse short is discovered, costing the manufacturer money, time and reputation.